Golpeado por el buen brazo de Cupido
by liRose Multicolor
Summary: —¿Sabes, Tommy? –él la mira—, te amo… -susurra, solo a unos pasos de los demás. Ella se suelta y camina directo a Lil. Tommy no sabe a qué se debe la declaración. Quizás, un impulso. Quizás, era el momento. Cinco letras formando la frase correcta.


_**Disclaimer: Derechos de autor sobre personajes y ambiente, reservados a Nickelodeon & Cia.. Yo solo me adjudico el desarrollo de este one-shot.**_

_Este one-shot me pertenece a mi; -liRose Multicolor-._

"**Golpeado por el buen brazo de Cupido"**

—Hey, Kimi…

La chica se detiene y girando sobre sus talones lo ubica. Ella sonríe y Tommy siente que fue golpeado por algo. Animado por ella que con sus ojos le dice: _Ven. Comamos algo antes de llegar a casa_, camina un poco más, solo para alcanzarla y pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

Viste falda, camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de fino cuero. Su lacio cabello está atrapado en una peculiar media cola de un color similar al amarillo chillón. No lleva bolso, él en su mochila lleva los libros de ambos. Tommy sabe que tiene tarea y que no entregó su trabajo de inglés y que probablemente sea por eso que no saldrán este viernes a _tomar algo_. Pero no importa. Él irá a casa de ella, visitará a su mejor amigo (hermano de ella) y muy probablemente le ayude con la dichosa materia y lo complejos que son los ensayos.

Pronto ya se encuentran fuera de la escuela. Es el último día de clase por este año escolar y se viene el caluroso verano; tiempo para descansar, repasar, divertirse y besar. Kimi y él estarán juntos todas las vacaciones; las familias de ambos viajaran a París, otra vez por razones de trabajo de su padre, esperando que funcione su invento, claro. Estarán juntos, se repite. Sus últimas vacaciones juntos antes del temible último año.

Ella le sonríe. Intenta animarlo otra vez; porque sabe en lo que estaba pensando, porque de seguro frunció en ceño y suspiró.

Kimi se alza de puntillas y logra darle un beso; una caricia propiamente dicha. Ahora es él quien sonríe. La suavidad y humedad de los labios de Kimi logran eso.

Varios chicos pasan junto a ellos y se despiden, torpemente regresan el saludo; están explicándose sin palabras los argumentos del otro, se están mirando.

A lo lejos escucha los gritos de sus amigos; Carlitos y Pill están insoportables con sus burlas, más éste último. Carlitos es más respetuoso con él… en público, claro. Porque en privado suelta unos chillidos…

—Vamos, o los tontos molestarán eternamente…

Tommy la mira por última vez y la ve hermosa. Porque Kimi es hermosa; es la oriental más hermosa.

Ella entrelaza sus dedos y echan a andar hacia los chicos. A lo lejos se ve a Angélica en su nuevo convertible. Ya no estudia allí pero ama mostrarse como la reina y venir cada último día del año escolar. Tommy lo acepta; Angélica es una reina.

—¿Sabes, Tommy? –él la mira—, te amo… -susurra, solo a unos pasos de los demás. Ella se suelta y camina directo a Lil.

Tommy no sabe a qué se debe la declaración. Quizás, un impulso. Quizás, era el momento. Cinco letras formando la frase correcta.

—Hey, Kimi…

La chica se detiene y girando sobre sus talones lo ubica.

—Yo también. Y mucho.

Ella sonríe y Tommy siente que fue golpeado, esta vez, por el buen brazo de Cupido; segurísimo está.

**¡Hola! Escribí esta historia en media hora. Viene de un momento de inspiración. Rugrats era mi comiquita favorita (una de tantas, Diana); me reía con ella y amé el personaje Kimi por lo intrépida que es. En Rugrats crecido, adoré un poco más a Angélica (creo que se me nota), pero Kimi aun tenía mi corazón. Simpatizo con la pareja Tommy/Kimi; son perfecto el uno para el otro. Este corto one busca dos cositas; demostrar que el impulso de tu corazón es siempre acertado; segundo, que estar enamorado es sentirse golpeado por el buen brazo del popular Cupido. Quiero reviews!; aunque sé que esta sección de no es muy concurrida. **

**¡No hay historias de Angélica! ¿Pueden creerlo?.**

**En fin, me voy. Besos. Chau.**

**Quieran o no, seguiré escribiendo.**

lR_Multicolor –Síganme en Twitter. Intento mantenerlos al día con todo. Spoliers. Tonterías. Y mucho más.


End file.
